If I Were You
by Yohioloid
Summary: Life doesn't always go as you plan it. Sometimes you fail a class twice, or that long-time boyfriend of yours turns out to be gay. Or sometimes, every Friday, you switch bodies with an infuriating classmate, who doesn't even remember who you are. Body switching AU. Lietpol.
1. Vice Versa

**Hey y'all! So, I was into hetalia when I was 12, and well, now I'm 17 and shit and I kind of got back into hetalia again. Whoops, my interests slipped. Anyways, I'm gonna cross-post this on Ao3 too, I had another account where I cross-posted my Earthbound fic, but I totally forgot it, but I decided to cross-post it because I do what I want. Anyways, I thought, 'why don't I use my old account that has really cringy, old, and embarrassingly-bad fanfics on them?' Then I was all 'michelle, you're a genius!' and now, I'm here. This is honestly a huge mess. I don't know. 2nd semester of school starts tomorrow, and I wrote this all in one sitting. If there's any spelling mistakes, I'll come back and fix them up later. But enough of my rambling, here's the first chapter of Ad nauseam, which I KIND OF have an outline for, but don't take my word for it, I'm only the author, and I never know what I'm doing and love to change things up whenever I feel like it should be.**

 **Fun fact, I posted this without double-checking. I spelled Toris's last name like Laurantis at first. LMAO I'm a mess.**

 **Okay, for realsies. Here's the first chapter.**

* * *

Toris Laurinaitis wouldn't necessarily call himself _popular_ at school. Hell, a lot of the times, people didn't even know his name. Or they knew his name, but not his face. And if the students at Gakuen High School didn't know his name, he was referred to as 'that one kid who dated Ivan Braginski'. Before dating Ivan, Toris just thought of him as 'that quiet kid who sat next to me in art class'. Toris didn't know what to think of him, in fact, he honestly found the tall guy a tad creepy. But one day, Ivan got chatty, the two began talking. Then, one day, without warning, Ivan had asked the poor Lithuanian out, and if Toris had been drinking a cup of coffee at the moment he would've spat it out in complete shock. I mean, he's never been asked out before. He wasn't even sure what to make of this guy, why, Toris felt more flattered than he did have butterflies in his sfftomach. Hell, he wasn't sure if he was emotionally stable for a relationship, then again, it's high school, so who really is?

Toris was still in complete shock, and found himself smiling awkwardly at the guy. Nervously, he nodded his head, a look of excitement on his face.

The excitement didn't last for long.

Whatever he didn't know about Ivan now, he didn't want to know. Because after dating him, he had learned enough. To put it simply, Ivan was messed up, his whole family. messed up, and that year of dating him was purely, and utterly, fucked up. Toris didn't like looking back at the relationship they had together, but still often did. Within a month of dating him, Toris realized three crucial things.

1\. Ivan was apparently popular, and hung out with 'the popular kids'.

2\. Ivan was a hard kisser. Because of this, Toris tried to initiate hugs instead. His Russian ex-boyfriend was oblivious to the fact, and also liked to give kisses.

3\. He was gaining 'popularity'. People started to recognize him, people he didn't even know, and he even befriended some of the 'the popular kids'. Often times they would ask him questions about Ivan, and Toris would often try to answer them as politely as he could.

"Why are you dating him?" Seemed to be the most popular question that was asked, and whenever people asked that question he just laughed awkwardly. I mean, what are you supposed to say when people ask why are you dating your boyfriend?

The two did eventually break up, though, and let's just say the Lithuanian was much happier about that fact. He still retained friendship with some of the friends he made through Ivan, but he tried to avoid Ivan as much as possible. Even if it meant taking a longer route to one of his classes, he would in a heartbeat if it meant avoiding contract with his ex.

And this year, it was junior year. To Toris, this year was important, where there was going to be some serious changes. He didn't want to be a 'bad bitch' per se, but he definitely wanted to be less of a pushover. He wanted to fade out in the crowd, just became another face again. Because honestly, he was popular for all the wrong reasons. However, even Toris knew that popularity could fade with time. He just had to lay low for awhile, and given his lack of causing drama, it shouldn't be hard. He'd rather have polite conversation with the few friends he'd have, and spend time with his younger brothers, Eduard and Raivis at home. He didn't necessarily require close friendships, he was a rather introverted kid. Toris would find comfort in writing poetry, or going on walks. He was like a dog who knew how to write, if that makes any sense.

Ah, yes. This year was going to be different.

Now if only Toris was prepared for just how _different_ it would be.

* * *

Feliks Lukasiewicz loved to talk, and in fact, he loved people. Okay, maybe he didn't like a LOT of people, he was very selective about who he hung out with, because to be quite honest, everyone at his school were complete losers.

But if Feliks were to be really, REALLY honest...

In truth, he did talk a lot, and he could go on and on for hours if you let him, but he didn't do mix well with strangers. Honestly, Feliks's only friends were his friends Feliciano and Elizabeta, who he knew since grade school. Naturally, he also had 'side-friends' or rather, people he saw often because of the fact he associated with the two. It was with these people he'd often find himself making awkward conversation, and when Feliks was awkward _whew_ was he awkward. He didn't mean to be, he just panicked sometimes and didn't what the fuck to say, and he'd end up saying something really stupid in the process.

His lack of social contact stemmed from fear, or rather, his social anxiety. He'd get upset about it sometimes, but all in all, he was mostly pissed off about it. He was a diva at heart, so why'd he have to cursed with such a thing!?

However, last year, Feliks made one of the best decisions of his life.

Joining theatre.

Okay, to be quite honest, it wasn't his decision, he just thought it would be funny if he didn't select any of his elective classes just to see what his counselor would put him in. He ended up with theatre, marching band, and art. As for marching band, he didn't really like it: too much drama, even for his taste. Not to mention Feliks couldn't play the tuba to save his life. Art he was actually pretty decent in, but his teacher was kinda restrictive and Poland wanted more artist freedom, so he ended up dropping the class for culinary class.

Theatre in no way cured his social anxiety, but it definitely boosted his confidence, especially when it came to dealing with strangers. Because for the record, he didn't know most of the kids in his class (well, their names at least. He recognized a few faces) except for Elisabeta, and her boyfriend, who's name honestly escaped his mind. Theatre got him out of his shell, and he became more of his outgoing self, at least in that class.

Unfortunately, strangers still did freak him out sometimes, but at least he could _act_ like they didn't.

And after Theatre, he finally had a close friend: Elisabeta. He found her crying in the wings one day, where she thought nobody would find her, but Feliks had. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, Roderich that day, Feliks had no idea what to say — he had never been in a relationship, let alone for as long as Elisabeta had. He figured he should probably something rather comforting, and be careful with what he might say, just in case he said the wrong thing.

 _"That's okay, he was a little bitch anyways."_

Okay, that probably wasn't the most comforting thing Feliks could have said. Still, it got Elisabeta could crack a smile, and let out a small laugh, before replying, _"yeah."_ Then she talked about how he would iron his underwear. Talk about a weird-o! Since then, Feliks has considered her his best friend. The two had sleepovers, painted each others' nails, and watched horribly, cheesy movies. Sometimes, Elisabeta would have them watch horror movies, much to Felik's distate, but he agreed, only if they could watch a trashy high school after.

Now that it was his junior year, things were going to be very different for Feliks. Of course it was, because he decided it would. Whenever Feliks decided to do something he stuck with it — this year he was going to be a _bad bitch._ He would take no shit, and care less about what others thought of him. But most importantly, it was 2019. As the clock struck midnight on the new year, Feliks made himself a promise for the year.

This was the year Feliks Lukasiewicz would become popular.

He didn't necessarily know or care for any of the popular kids, except maybe Elisabeta, but she got popular for the same reasons celebrities like Amber Rose and Black Chyna got popular — for dating a celebrity, duh. Not to mention that her boyfriend wasn't even THAT popular; He was a B-List student at best. He was only popular because he was the half-brother of Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Maybe Feliks didn't really desire popularity, or maybe he just wanted to be well-known or well-liked. He didn't honestly know too much (or care) for a lot of the kids he knew at school, as he barely them enough to care. But he was going to find out if it's what he wanted, this year anyway.

And for the first week, he had made progress. Because he had English with Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones. If you don't know who those two are (and if you don't shame on you) they were two of the most popular guys at school, both being an A-list student. Not only was he in the class, but Feliks sat next to him, and after having several conversations with the kid, Feliks realized some very interesting things.

1\. ARTHUR KIRKLAND WAS STUCK UP. Feliks didn't really like him at all, he was so annoying!

2\. The 'popular kids' were kinda annoying.

3\. Or maybe, Arthur Kirkland was just annoying. Despite them being in an American high school, he insisted on used British English instead, and got in several arguments with the teacher on him.

4\. America was a bit of an asshole, and kind of an idiot. Feliks was just glad he didn't vote for him to be class president, which he was so close to having won just because of all the clout he had.

5\. Being popular was stupid.

So Feliks had abolished his plans to be popular. Instead, he decided this year, he was just going to do whatever he wanted to. No set agenda, no hopes in mind, this was the year Feliks was going to get through. And that would be enough.

Unfortunately, life didn't think that would be enough for Feliks Lukasiewicz.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think, I haven't written since last year (ba dun tsk! It's a new years joke. Also, I have written, but never finished anything this year. Oh my god I talk too much, I'll shut up now)**

 **Thanks for even touching this fic, even if you so much as scrolled down to the bottom just to see what happens at the end (you do you). It means a lot. Helps a girl out. I'll shut up now. Also I was just joking, I do have a semi-plan for this story, I swear!**

 **Also constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated, but please don't be mean ;(**


	2. Switching Classes

**Edit: fixed a FUCK ton of spelling/grammar errors. Like, what the hell there was so many. What the fuck.**

 **Edit Edit: FIXED EVEN MORE. I'M NEVER WRITING ON MY PHONE EVER AGAIN.**

* * *

It was 4 AM, and most people weren't up at such an ungodly hour. However, Toris liked to wake up early, and did so as often as he could (though, there were a few times that he wouldn't even get an ounce of sleep, Toris liked to think of himself as an early bird by heart). He smiled contently, as he swung his blanket in the air, and watched as it clung back to his bed. He tucked his messy bed sheets under his mattress. Toris carefully placed his pillows off the bed, as he continued to make his bed. After finishing, he placed the pillows right back on, and continued with his morning routine.

Toris always liked to shower in mornings, as he believed this help waked him up a little.

Out of all his brothers, Toris was the one who usually woke up first. Next up, was his youngest brother, Raivis. Raivis, just like Eduard, came from a previous girlfriend of their dad, so they were all only half-related. Their dad had made some dumb decisions in his younger life, but in the end, got custody of his kids (it did help with the fact that Toris's mom and Raivis's mom didn't really want the two to begin with).

Raivis showered at night, so all he needed to do was get dressed. Often times he'd wear sweaters over collared shirts, much like Toris. Eduard, however, preferred to wear collared shirts over vests, or oven a nice peacoat or blazer. All in all, it was like a family full of nerds.

Raivis walked over to the bathroom groggily, he still wasn't used to waking up so early. Being a freshman and all, he had to get up and hour earlier than he did back in middle school. So far, it proved to be difficult, but he'd only been late once so far (and almost late practically every day).

Eduard was usually the last to wake up, as he usually would set multiple alarms (that were insanely loud) set throughout the middle of the night (that would usually end up waking Toris, who'd have to get Eduard's phone and turn it off). Miraculously, Eduard was somehow ale to sleep through a good chunk of them. However, he usually did get ready in time, as he would often lay out his clothes the night before (unlike Raivis, who would just quickly throw on something in the morning). What also contributed to Eduard's sleeping in was the fact that he'd stay up watching random videos on the internet, and basically procrastinate going to sleep.

Despite their different sleeping patterns, these three brothers got along — for the most part. Sure they'd argue, and to be honest, Toris was more like a mother than a brother, but they made it work.

Toris had just gotten out of the shower, and dressed himself in a green sweater and a nice pair of green slacks, looking like a Librarian. He was brushing his teeth as Raivis knocked gently, and Toris spat the toothpaste out of his mouth, rinsed his tooth brush, and let him in.

After showering, Toris would throw on his apron and prepare breakfast for him and his brothers. On today's menu, was a breakfast favorite of him and his brothers: potato pancakes.

As he finished preparing the breakfast, Eduard had walked in. Oddly enough, the buttons on his shirt were poorly buttoned, and he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hey..." Eduard narrowed his eyes as he stared at Toris.

Toris raised a brow at his brother, "Eduard? You alright? You look a bit disheveled." Eduard was usually in a good mood, however he looked like shit.

"...I had a nightmare." Eduard looked to be deep in thought. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot, and kept looking towards the front door in the corner of his eyes.

Toris's features softened; he knew how stressful nightmares could be. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better."

"...Thanks." Eduard bit his lip, avoiding all eye contact with Toris. "I'm going to go to school early." Eduard carefully made his way to the door, and Toris watched as he did so.

"Oh? But I just made breakfast. And school doesn't start-" before Toris could finish, Eduard had already slammed the door shut.

"...For another hour." Toris blinked. Well, that had certainly been odd. Eduard usually left with Toris and Raivis, with fifteen minutes till the first bell rung, as the three lived very close to the school.

"Did Eduard just leave?" Raivis walked in, rubbing his tired eye's, wearing an oversized long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah..." Toris nodded slowly, and shook his head. "Maybe he's making up a test?" Toris wondered aloud, as he fixed a plate for himself and Raivis.

Raivis just nodded, "or maybe he's in trouble."

Toris and Raivis looked at each other for a few seconds, then the two burst out laughing.

Eduard. In _trouble._ That had to be a joke. Still, Toris _did_ wonder why his brother was in such a hurry, and so early in the morning, too. What if he was hurt? What if he was secretly a drug dealer, and was dealing his first crack of the day?

Endless possibilities of Eduard's whereabouts at the crack of dawn filled Toris's mind. He took a seat at the dining room table, his younger brother joining him, and he just hoped that wherever Eduard was, he was alright.

* * *

It had been 8:00 AM when Feliks had finally woken up. There are a few things the Polish boy will do upon waking up: first, he will close his eyes, then stretch a little bit. After that, he will wonder what time it is, and open his eyes to glance at his alarm clock... Subsequently, he will freak out at the time shown, as it's almost always obscenely later than the time school starts.

At this point, Feliks shouldn't have been surprised, but he was really trying, especially since administration was on his ass, constantly sending letters addressed to the 'parent or guardian of Feliks Lukasiewicz'. He always made sure to shred those before his dad came home from work, and whenever they called the house phone Feliks would put his acting skills to the test.

It's not as if Feliks feared his dad. He was more indifferent towards him, in fact. The two were from different planes of existence, as when Feliks came home from school he was already gone for work. His dad liked to go out a lot, and sometimes he'd come home drunk, and let's just say his opinion of Felik's 'lifestyle' would come to light in these moments of pure intoxication.

But it was whatever to Feliks, though it actually wasn't because it sort of pissed him off, because he couldn't help it! He couldn't help that he talked like a valley girl, loved to wear dresses, and was obsessed with all things pink and deemed 'girly'. Those were part of who he was, and not due to the fact that he liked boys. Besides, it shouldn't matter that he liked boys right now — Feliks was unable to like _any_ boy for the time being, as most of them at his school sucked.

I mean, he didn't necessarily _need_ to meet them at school. Perhaps he could meet them at a coffee shop, where a totally hot server would spill coffee on him, apologize, and Feliks would be so pissed off, until he gazed into his enchanting eyes, and luscious locks, that he'd sit there, mouth hung agape, and, and...

Okay, so he was a hopeless romantic. Someday, his prince would come, and until then, he'd be dreaming about. Maybe that's why he always slept in — he was too busy dreaming.

Whatever it was, Feliks was too tired to care. He quickly threw on a pink shirt and jeans, and slipped on some matching pink shoes (but not before putting on socks, you heathens). Usually Feliks would think long and hard curating an outfit for the day, but today was one of his lazier days. Plus, if his father woke up, he'd risk running into him. Quickly, he swung on his green backpack, and bolted (quietly) out the door.

* * *

Toris had waited outside his new second period during brunch. He would've sat with his old friends, but Ivan was with them and he'd rather not have to deal with that. Originally, he had intro to business second period, but found it boring and switched to creative writing. There was only an opening for creative writing in the second semester, so to accommodate that they switched his English class from second semester to his current semester (block schedule was weird). He had honestly only taken the class to get more math credits, just because he was an overachiever, not that he needed the credits as he was doing exceptionally well in his studies.

Toris felt awkward standing outside the classroom, as he had nobody to talk to, and he didn't bring his phone with him to school so he could pretend to be texting someone. He glanced up, pretending to be lost in thought, but all he was thinking about was how he wished the bell for class would just start already.

Meanwhile, a certain Polish boy had been running towards that particular class, silently hoping that the class _hadn_ _'t_ started already. However, upon seeing kids hanging out in the quad, he realized it was brunch and that he had all the time in the world. Much calmer now, Feliks walked to class, not bothering to look for Elisabeta as she was most definitely waiting over ar her class on the opposite side of the campus. Ugh, they were like Romeo and Juliet, except they weren't.

As Feliks walked to class, he noticed a long haired devil in the distance. He stood by a nearby tree outside the classroom, and Feliks smiled awkwardly as he stood on the opposite side of the tree. He hadn't recalled him in his class, or seeing him around school at all. Maybe he could make friends with this guy — after all, it was pretty painful hating everyone in your class.

"Oh, hi." Tree boy smiled, tucking a piece of his brown hair behind his ear. "Um, this is Mr. Smith's class, right?"

"Uh-huh," Feliks nodded, "are you new here?" he asked, looking at the boy up and down. He was a full head taller than Feliks, which came to no surprise, seeing as Feliks was unnaturally short for someone his age. Okay, a bit of an exaggeration, but you get the picture.

The boy blinked. Had he seriously not remembered? "No, I've been going here since freshman year. Just got my schedule changed is all." He smiled awkwardly, "my name is Toris, by the way." He extended his hand for a handshake, and Feliks had to control his urge to stifle a laugh. This guy was so serious!

Feliks gave him a sly smile, "Feliks." He shook Toris's hand vigorously, much to Toris's dismay.

"N-Nice to meet you." Toris withdrew his hand, and letting them fall to his sides. As the bell rang signaling class, Feliks dashed inside, Toris trailing behind him. Toris was a bit annoyed at Feliks, but didn't let it bother him. It had been a long time ago, after all. It was unfair to expect him to remember.

But still...

Toris walked over to the teacher's desk. "Hi, um, I was just wondering—where do I sit?"

The teacher pointed over to the seat next to Feliks's, "you and I are both lucky. That Arthur kid transferred out of my class. And Feliks's is one of my better students."

Toris deadpanned as he looked over to Feliks, who shrugged. He couldn't believe he was going to sit next to him.

"Thank God, the guy who originally sat in your spot was a total loser." Feliks grinned, "Also, can I like, borrow a pencil?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Toris dug through his backpack, and Feliks's eyes widened as he stared at Toris's backpack.

"Oh my GOD!" Feliks pointed at Toris's backpack, "your backpack is pink. That's like, my favorite color."

"Oh, um, thank you." Toris responded, blushing a bit from embarrassment. "Here." He handed Feliks a pencil that had little cartoon characters on it, then noticed Feliks's backpack that he had set down on the floor.

"And your backpack is green..." Toris smiled.

"Yeah, it's a little ugly, I know." Feliks shrugged.

Toris gave an awkward laugh, "actually, that's my favorite color."

Before Feliks's could respond, the teacher got up from his desk, and as Toris looked around the room, he noticed that most of the seats had been filled. He hadn't realized, and felt embarrassed for being so absorbed in his conversation.

"Class, today you are going to be getting-"

"Yo! Where's Arthur?" Alfred was raising his hand as he spoke, ignoring the fact that the teacher hadn't even called on him.

Mr. Smith sighed, "he switched out."

 _"_ _FUCK_ _yes..."_ Alfred cheered silently, and the teacher rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, today you all will be picking your groups for your reading project. Remember, the list of books you can read will be in the class OneNote. You can get into groups of four or five." Mr. Smith explained, "all right, get moving."

Toris stared at Alfred from the other side of the room, and Feliks scooted his desk closer to Toris. Alfred, noticing Toris's intense stare, walked over to him.

Well, that had been three.

As Alfred walked over to Feliks and Toris, he yanked his brother, Matthew, from the corner of the room. Toris hadn't even realized Matthew was in this class, and neither did Feliks.

"Hey Toris, and..." Alfred looked at Feliks for a minute, trying to see if he could recall his name. "Filip."

"Fuck you." Feliks rolled his eyes, and Alfred shrugged.

"Hi Toris, Feliks." Matthew waved shyly. Feliks smiled and Toris waved back.

"Guess this is our group then. I'm alright with this." Toris smiled. Working with these people should be interesting.

"Not so fast, I'm joining you people." Yao Wang, another face Toris had recognized, sat in an empty desk by them.

"Whaaat? I thought you were going to be with Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Lovino." Alfred crossed his arms.

"I lost to Sisia. You know they think she's so cute." Yao crossed his arms with a huff.

"They're right though." Matthew smiled shyly, and Alfred poked his brother's cheeks.

"Someone's got a cruuuushh!~" Alfred teased.

"N-No! That's not it, she's just a very nice girl! Ack!" Matthew swatted at Alfred.

"Basch will totally kill you." Feliks smirked.

"So are we going to pick a book, or what?" Yao tightened his ponytail, and glared at everyone. "Stop playing games, this is a project!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh Yao. Somebody shitted in your cereal." Alfred huffed. All Toris could do was laugh awkwardly, and silently pray that this project would not end up in flames.

Alfred looked scrolled through his OneNote on his phone, "hey, I know, why don't we read History of America: Tales From The Greatest?"

Feliks, Toris, Matthew and Yao all groaned at the same time. They should probably all join synchronized swimming.

This project was going to be a fucking nightmare.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Toris immediately flung himself on the couch. His last two periods, algebra and ag chem & soil, were much more bearable than his second period English. After arguing over what book to read, they all finally came to an agreement: A Christmas Carol. Toris had agreed only because he had read the book before, and he seemed to be the backbone of this project.

Toris didn't like taking naps, but usually found them impossible not to take,. Naps were like a drug — he probably should stop at some point in order to focus on the many other aspects of his life, but all hr wanted to do was take drugs and worry sboua the vonsewconseq and impact it had on himself and others later.

As he closed his eyes, he wondered about his brothers, Raivis and Eduard. Raivis had gone next door to play with Peter and Averick, his friends who were 'stuck in eighth grade'. He hoped his brother Rsivis would make more friends, as he often complained about his lack of friends in his classes.

Then, his mind wandered to Eduard, partivulpart to his encounter with him earlier this morning. What if Eduard was being bullied? Toris's mind recalled threats that had been made towards him, and ones aimed at his brothers. If Eduard and Raivis were in danger, surely they'd tell him, right?

Toris may have not looked like it, but he could (and _would)_ kick ass, if absolutely necessary. He just hoped that nothing would have to come to that point.

Anxiously, he wondered if he should call Eduard, just to make sure he was okay. Then he remembered that choir club meets on Thursdays, and felt much better after that. Now he could go to sleep with a clear conscience, knowing that his brother must be singing his heart out right now.

Then he remembered he had promised Eduard he'd come to the next meeting. Toris had been meaning to, but had spent too much time thinking about his homework and chores. He didn't give much thought to after school activities and it showed.

Maybe he could put his shoes back on and run back to school to join him.

...

Before he could even get up, the Lithuanian was already fast asleep. He wasn't aware of it, but he actually deserved to take a nap, as the past weeks had been nothing but stress on the poor guy.

Additionally, Eduard, the choir club's secretary, was nowhere near the club at all. In fact, he hadn't even sent out a club remind at all.

All this would go unknown to Toris, as he rested his tired eyes, sleeping soundly as dreams were filled of nothing but a good future for him and his brothers. Toris considered himself a pretty stressed out person, but life was only going to get messier from here.

And with a mess comes an unwanted amount of stress.

* * *

 **i wrote this on my phone. Thanks for the 2 who favorited, and reviews. Always glad to have feedback :) sorry if it's layouted weirdly, i haven't written on my phone in awhile so I hope it looks ok! ^^ read and review, and let me know if I can imptimp anything~**


	3. Friday Night Frights

Waking up from a nap was the worst part. It reminded Toris that time passed even when he wasn't around to witness time passing, and now he had to carefully and quickly finish all his homework, while also trying to sleep at a normal time, despite not being tired.

It was strange, though. Upon waking up, he was no longer in his living room anymore, in fact, he woke up in a twin-sized bed, and was covered in a large, frilly pink blanket.

This wasn't his living room or bedroom at all. In fact, Toris was confident this wasn't even his house. Looking around him, the color was everywhere: the walls, pink. The pillowcase, pink. The room had a built-in bookshelf that was stuffed to the brim with pink stuffed animals, though there stood a lone, green dragon plush. There was of course a few books on the shelf too, though they appeared untouched and in mint condition.

He noticed two doors: one directly facing him, and another in the opposite corner of the room. There was a mirror on the other door, but all he saw was the reflection of a dress that hung on the wall. Curiously, he got up, and noticed that when he did he felt a helluva lot shorter.

Once he saw himself in the mirror, he let out a girlish shriek.

The very first thing he thought to do was pinch himself. Toris pinched himself over and over, until he held onto a pinch so hard that tears were brought to his eyes.

This wasn't a dream.

Toris couldn't even process how this logically made any sense. He had never crossed a magician, nevermind the fact that magic, such as body switching could never possibly happen — yet it was happening right now, in Toris's dream. Only, it wasn't a dream, and this was all very real, and if Toris was in the right mindset he'd be pondering how the world works, and how this goes against everything that we're taught from such a young age (or whatever age you learn it). That we're taught that calamities (such as the one that Toris was experiencing right now) we're impossible.

But Toris didn't care to wonder why this was happening. He just needed more time to freak out about this.

...

Okay, he was still a little freaked out, but he was beginning to ask himself; why exactly was this happening? Why here, why now?

He let himself fall to the pink, carpeted floor and pondered. Toris hadn't been struck by lightning, or eaten a magical fortune cookie, nor did he steal a pair of magical earrings from the mall. But after wondering why this was happening he came to a crucial discovering.

Feliks was most definitely (or rather, totally) in his body right now.

Toris was now in a full-force panic, as he anxiously searched the room for a phone, something that he could call himself with. Luckily, life was on Toris's side as he had found Feliks's phone plugged into the wall. It was a smartphone or something — something which Toris himself was unfamiliar with, as he had ashamedly owned a flip phone. It's not that he feared technology, but it had been the cheaper choice (and his dad, was, for better words frugal).

He noticed the button at the bottom of the phone, and recalled many classmates pressing their fingers against said button to get it to the home screen. Toris wasn't too sure how it worked, but figured it was better to try that than to guess whatever long and complicated pin Feliks might have.

Surprisingly, he tried Feliks's left index finger, and he was in. It had been surprisingly easy, that Toris was shocked. Feliks's phone background was of him and his friend, Elisabeta. He recognized her from his intro to business classes, where she was the most tolerable person there.

Toris pressed the call button, but his finger slipped and he accidentally pressed the contacts button. Oops. He felt embarrassed, but upon noticing he had only two people in his contacts, Toris's heart sank.

Dad and Liz. Toris didn't peg Feliks as the type to not have many friends. Maybe he found it had to get close to people?

Toris shook his head. He wasn't Feliks's therapist, and perhaps Feliks didn't just give out his number all willy nilly. Still, Toris thought he better input his number into contacts, since the two were in a project together he figured his number could be of use for the boy.

Also, he was literally in Feliks's body, which seemed pretty important.

Surprisingly, Toris was figuring out how to use a smartphone rather quickly, and inputted his name, contact info, and other things into the contact information. He even got up to take a picture of the green dragon plush on Feliks's shelf, which was the only green thing in the room (minus Feliks's backpack, that sat at the end of his bed).

Finally, after realizing he was wasting his time, he got the courage to call Feliks (or rather, himself). Toris sat criss-cross-apple-sauce on Feliks's bed, one hand had Feliks's phone pressing against his ear, the other hand nervously drumming his fingers on Feliks's knee.

God this was all so weird.

Toris noticed the curtains behind a rather large window led to a balcony upon opening. Figuring he could benefit from the fresh air, Toris took a step outside and sat on one of the chairs on the aforementioned balcony.

Toris had no idea a dial tone could be so long.

Then, finally.

"Hello?" A rather tired (and eerily similar) voice answered the phone. Was that really what he sounded like...?

"Um-" Toris began to speak, but was interrupted.

"Look, I don't know who's phone this is but I was kind of sleeping, and it's like, 2 in the AM. I'd appreciate it if you don't call back till after I wake up. Or ever. Byeeee."

His own voice had said those words, but upon hearing the call ended sound, he knew damn well that Feliks Lukasiewicz was in his body.

"Damn it Feliks, you're a terrible friend!" Toris grumbled loudly, as set his phone down on the balcony's table, too mad to even form words right now!

But he had to remain resilient. He called his own number again, now ready to give Feliks a mouthful.

And this time, Feliks seemed much more water to listen.

"Hey, this is such a crazy dream!" Those were the first words he had heard himself say.

"This is not a dream, Feliks!" Toris yelled quietly into the phone.

"Shut up!" Feliks spoke in a girly manner, and it made Toris cringe because that was his voice that Feliks was talking with.

"Feliks, I'm serious." Toris sighed. This was hopeless. Feliks was hopeless.

"Okay, sorry, I'm like awake and stuff now. This is all just so hard to process. This reminds me of Freaky Friday." He heard the sounds of Feliks shuffling on the other end.

"Or maybe like, It's a Boygirl thing. Ever see that movie?"

Toris blinked. "No, I-"

"Good, don't. It's horribly sexist, and poorly executed."

"Feliks! You're not even a LITTLE freaked out? I'm you, YOU'RE me, how does that even happen!?"

There was silence for a long time on the other end. Then suddenly, he heard his breath quicken, and the sound of the phone dropping to the floor.

Then, the line cut dead.

"Feliks!?" Toris was now feeling nervous. What had happened? What caused Feliks to drop the phone like that?

Anxiously, Toris called over and over — this proved to be futile, as it went straight to voicemail, every time.

Endless possibilities raced through Toris's mind, and he hatched out a poorly thought out plan.

Toris was now on a mission to find himself. Looking over at the top of the balcony, he somewhat recognized the neighborhood, he figured his house wasn't too far from here. He didn't bother to think how dangerous it might be, to walk alone in the middle of the night.

Toris just needed to make sure that he — or rather, Feliks, was okay.

* * *

 **Legit wrote this in one sitting. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, next one should be longer. Despite my previous statement, I wrote this on my phone. I'll check back for any grammar mistakes later; cheers!**


End file.
